Blood roses
by netgirly2k
Summary: A Darla/Drusilla moment, contains female/female relationship. Don't like don'e read


Blood Roses.  
  
She brings me roses dripping with human blood. She brings me all the presents Angelus used to bring her, and I reward her the same way I used to reward Spike.  
A long time ago the moon showed me a story, an' my family were all sitting in the sun having a picnic...didn't like it, there was no blood, no sex, no death. I didn't like it. I don't want to be human. For a long time I was scared that the moon was right and I was gonna be a filthy human with a filthy soul like Daddy an' Darla, or that I was gonna be something worse; like Spike. But I'm cleverer that the moon I've stopped it I've got my grandmother back, my new daughter and new lover. We're a family. Arms encircle my waist and lips brush my face.  
"What's wrong Drusilla? Do you see something?" My visions always enthral her, I wish I could share them with her, let her see the world the way I do all pretty colours and beautiful music.  
"I was having a nasty dream, we are all human an' it was 'orrible and bright and fresh."  
"Shhh...It was just a nasty dream. Not all your dreams come true." She moves her body against mine and lets her face rest against my neck. I always wondered at her so pale and breakable looking. If she'd been human I'd have wanted to do unspeakable things to her. Laughter floats in and out of my head. I do want to do unspeakable things to her.  
"Good. I don't want to turn out like daddy and be all goody, goody. Or worse like Spike and have to simper around the nasty slayer, he's in love with her you know. I don't like 'im any more. Or daddy they're not clean no more." Her face momentarily changes against my neck. Mention of our respective ex-lovers always gets that reaction from her.  
"Don't worry love, they won't be around to upset either of us much longer." Her fangs nip at my neck, just enough that I can feel the trickle of blood running down my neck.  
"Oh! We're going to kill them. Can it be messy? Please?" her tongue travels down my body in pursuit of the trickle of blood.  
"It can be as messy as you like, you're my sire after all." Her eyes look into mine. I like the way they look. She's my child, my daughter, my grandmother, my companion and my protector. And my head buzzes to know she'd kill for me, she'd kill him for me.  
  
  
I stand with my arms around my sire, looking in her dark dangerous eyes. I wait. I'll kill both of them for her; I'd kill anything if it upset her for it to live. I voice in my head tells me that this is how all new vampires feel about their sires, that it'll pass in a few years, that I'm just grateful for being turned, that before Drusilla just used to irritate me. I ignore it. I love her, I just didn't understand before.  
"We can kill them any time you like love. Who would you like to start with."  
"Not yet pet, I've got plans first..."...Suddenly a sharp kick lands in my gut and I reel backwards across the room. Something catches my knees I go sprawling backwards; by the time I've hit the bed my true face is showing. The four-poster bed is one of the few luxuries in the shit hole we're staying in. Right after I was turned she brought me here after the sun went down she took me out on the roof, the view is amazing to the south you can see the ocean, and north you can see the sprawl of LA. Drusilla wanted to leave as soon as I rose. No we've got unfinished business here. As soon as that's finished I'll follow my dear sire to the ends of hell and back.  
She's advancing on me now. I slide up the bed. She moves faster than I can follow even with my true eyes and lands straddling my hips with my hands pinned above my head her fangs are showing and she growls at me. Drusilla is different from Angelus or the master or anyone else ever. With her it's not about control, having complete control over another's pleasure and pain. It's a game to her, and I'm still not sure of any of the rules...They keep changing. I growl back, trying to throw her off of me. I twist and I'm on top. Her game face disappears and she looks up at me expectantly. I feel my vampiric features recede into my human visage as I lower my lips to hers.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
